Aria Montgomery
by Alexiajones18
Summary: Ezra Fitz is a struggling novelist with writer's block until he finds romance in the most unusual way: by creating a female character he thinks will love him, then willing her into existence.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just saw the movie Ruby Sparks which was amazing and thought I would apply the storyline to Ezra and Aria. This is told from Ezra's POV which is a first for me! So Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

I was an author. I had a best selling book, Catching Up, and was on my way to a book-signing event. I had written that book almost ten yours ago when I was getting by as a teacher in Rosewood. I wrote by night and taught by day. And then I sold the novel and now it's being read in schools. But now I was stuck. I had no inspiration. Nothing to write about. I sit in the car on the way to the signing, which I absolutely despised.

I slid out of the car to the back door. I slipped in past the people and met up with my agent.

"Roberts, I'm here." My agent barely looks up from his phone. I get myself a drink and sit down in the chair to get my face retouched before I got out on stage. I watch the people stream in. There are men and their girlfriends, the mothers dragging their husbands and the young girls with their friends who probably are only there because I'm attractive. My brother Wes walks in and sits down next to me, his wife next to him. They were always there to support me at events like this. They knew it made me nervous.

"Ezra, you ready?" I nod and get up to walk with Whig, the other author who is hosting this event. We used to be good buddies when my book first came out, but now that some of the fame has worn away he has found better newer more famous buddies to hang out with. So naturally when I got his call for the 10th anniversary celebration of my book I was confused, but went with it since I honestly didn't have anything else to do.

"Welcome everybody to the stage, the best selling author of the critically acclaimed novel Catching Up, Ezra Fitz." I walk out onto the stage to the sounds of cheers.

"So how did you come to write this novel about the upper elite society?" I squirm in my chair. I had always avoided questions about how the novel came to be since I didn't want to expose my family's history to the public, but this time I caved.

"I actually drew on my family and the society I grew up in."

"So you had a pretty elite childhood?"

"My family has a lot of money, but I never relied on it so when I came to start working on this book I realized it was the only thing I really knew like the back of my hand. So I went to my typewriter and just started drafting any idea and it turned into Catching Up."

"You use a typewriter? You know they have things called computers that people use to write things on." The crowd chuckles.

"I prefer the typewriter. I love to hear the clacking sounds the keys make and it just makes me feel like I'm writing a better tale." The rest of the event goes by fast. Roberts moves me to the table to sign books. My wrist gets sore quickly since I'm not used to signing my name a million times.

The night finally comes to an end as the store closes and the people filter out. I sign my name one last time and go to talk to Roberts.

"Listen Fitz. It's been ten years since you're last book and I know you've put out some short stories, but the company needs more. We need another Catching Up." I nod. I knew I needed to write another book. But I just couldn't write anything. There was nothing in my life. I had my ex-girlfriend Liz, but I was more bitter than forgiving about that relationship. I couldn't write about the upper society since I wrote it all in Catching Up. I needed inspiration. I needed something.

"I'll get on it Roberts. I just need more time."

"I can get you about a year, but after that they will drop you." I sigh and take a swig of my drink I had at the beginning of the night.

"Ezra, we've got to get back to the child. We'll see you this weekend."

"No don't. Go see mom and Eric. I'll be fine. I actually need to write." Wes and his wife leave me and I go back out to the car that's waiting for me. As soon as I get home I take off the shoes that were binding my feet and change out of the suit. I throw sweats on and grab a beer and sit down at the typewriter.

You can do this Ezra. You can knock something out and start writing. Just type something. I put my fingers down and feel the cold letters on my fingers, but nothing comes to mind. I sit down on the couch and turn the TV on. My eyes start drooping and eventually I fall asleep on the couch.

I'm walking my dog, J.D., for the author J.D. Salinger. He was an unusual dog. He was more of a cat than a dog. The only dog-like tendency he had was going outside for a walk other than that he was rather secluded like he author he was named for. I sat down and pulled out my book that I was reading for a friend before he sent it to the editors'. I was getting into the book when a girl came along and sat down to pet J.D.

"Hello." I look up and am blinded by her looks. Her long brown hair cascades down her back and she's wearing a black and white checkered romper and white tights with black heels. Her face is like the face of an angel. I forget for a second that she had spoken until she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Sorry. Hi."

"Do you mind?" She gestures to the camera around her neck. I realize she wants to take a picture of J.D. sleeping in the sun.

"No." She snaps a few pictures and I return to my book, but I'm unable to focus.

"What's his name?"

"J.D." She looks at me smiling. "For the author J.D. Salinger. Author of Catcher in the Rye." She keeps smiling, but she seems confused.

"Never read it."

"You've never read it?" I put the book I was reading down.

"I don't read much. I prefer to go outside and take pictures and live." She was refreshing.

"But it's a classic." She shrugs and goes back to snapping pictures of J.D.

"Thanks for letting me take pictures of him. I've got to get going." She jumps up and walks off before I realize what's happening.

I jerk awake. Aria. She seemed so real. I feel like she was actually here with me. I get up and grab some cereal to eat for breakfast. I had another event tonight. I sit down on the couch.

"Yo Ezra you need to get ready." Wes walks in and taps my shoulder.

"I thought you were visiting mom this weekend."

"Nah. Val didn't want to. She thought you would need the company."

"Wes, I had this amazing dream. About this girl."

"A girl? You're dreaming up girls when you could get any girl you want out there."

"I want a girl who loves me for who I am not for what I wrote." Wes shrugs. We didn't always understand each other.

"Well in the mean time you should go out and meet other girls until you meet the one."

"She was just amazing. Intelligent, funny and beautiful. And she didn't know who I was."

"Dude you need to get ready for the event. And I suggest you meet a girl there and just get out. When was the last time you had a date?"

"I don't know. I haven't gotten out much since Liz left."

"That was almost three years ago." I get up and go get ready for the event. I put on a suit and the tight shoes I had worn yesterday and go outside to drive over. Wes was long gone since I had taken a while to get ready. I pull into the event area. I go in the back way and meet with Roberts and also Whig. People stream in and fill the empty hall. It was a party celebrating Whig's new radio show and a bunch of other new authors were there, but I kept mostly to myself. I pass through the crowds of people to get food when this girl comes up to me.

"Hi..." She had bright red hair, but other than that she was pretty much your basic girl.

"Hi."

"I loved Catching Up. It was one of my favorite books that I read in high school." I nod. She must be a college student.

"I'm a college student now and I always recommend the book to all my friends."

"That's nice. I'm glad you liked it." She smiles and hands me a notecard.

"Call me...Anytime." I take the card and smile while trying to get away. Normally I would just throw these cards away, but I tucked it into my wallet and went to find Whig.

"Hey Whig, I'm going to leave now. I don't feel good."

"Already! The party's only just beginning."

"I just don't feel well. I'll see you later." I leave the party and drive home. I lie down on the couch and try to remember Aria. I could remember only parts of her. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I was running which is something I rarely do. And then I saw her. She was biking and when she spotted me she stopped and ran over and hugged me and then we shared the most beautiful kiss I had ever felt. Her body was so warm and friendly. I pulled her close as she hugged me. And then we walked off into the distance together. She was perfect.

I jerked up and realize that I knew what I was going to write now. I went over to my typewriter and started.

_Aria. She was perfection. She was the love of my life. And this is for her. _

_Aria Montgomery wasn't like ordinary people. She saw things differently. She was born and raised in Rosewood to her parents Ella and Bryon. She had few close friends. In fact, she had only four friends in the whole town; Spencer, Emily and Hanna. But that didn't mean she wasn't friendly. It meant she was picky. She knew what she wanted and she never let anything get in her way. She had just gotten home from a trip to Iceland when she went to a bar. The local bar in Rosewood was empty and dank and she ordered a cheeseburger. And that's where our story started. _

* * *

**So there is chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_RECAP OF WHAT EZRA WROTE LAST TIME:_**

**_Aria. She was perfection. She was the love of my life. And this is for her._**

**_Aria Montgomery wasn't like ordinary people. She saw things differently. She was born and raised in Rosewood to her parents Ella and Bryon. She had few close friends. In fact, she had only four friends in the whole town; Spencer, Emily and Hanna. But that didn't mean she wasn't friendly. It meant she was picky. She knew what she wanted and she never let anything get in her way. She had just gotten home from a trip to Iceland when she went to a bar. The local bar in Rosewood was empty and dank and she ordered a cheeseburger. And that's where our story started._**

* * *

Every morning I dreamed of Aria and another thing we experienced that day and then when I woke up I went to my typewriter for a few hours and wrote. I couldn't get her out of my mind.

_Aria and I went to the city that day. We rarely left out little love nest since it was illegal for us to exist, but I wanted to share her with the world. We left after school on Friday. She had told her parents that she was spending the week with her friends and they never questioned it since her parents were in the middle of getting divorced. The whole way up we blasted music and laughed. She was always touching me whether it be on my hand or just touching my arm while I drove. When we got to the hotel I had booked we acted like a happy newly married couple. Everyone kept congratulating us and soon enough we believed in the lie too. Once in the room Aria stripped out of her clothes and we lied on the bed nude together. She wasn't ready for sex, but I was just happy to have her there with me so we just lied there for a while until we both got hungry. We wondered out of the hotel and just walked until we found a place that we agreed on and we ordered things we had no idea what they were. We ate and laughed and I held her close as to let the world know she was mine. And the whole evening was perfect. We had no specific plans for the trip we just wanted to walk hand in hand without me being arrested. And we did. We walked everywhere from Central Park to Broadway to all the shops Aria wanted to visit. I bought her clothes from small vintage shops and I bought a small blue ring for her to wear that was just between us. The whole trip took most of my paycheck, but she was worth it._

I stopped writing and went downstairs to grab some food. I had been writing this story for a while now and I had planned to give the manuscript unfinished to Roberts tomorrow, but first I wanted Wes to read it. The story was already 300 pages, but I still had so much to write. I still had so much for me and Aria to experience. Wes arrived shortly after ten and I had just finished the adventure in New York. I gave him the folder and he went outside to read it while I sat with Beverly, his wife and their child Leo.

"What is this?" Beverly pulls out a bra out of the couch. I can feel my face blush. I hadn't had female companionship since I first saw Aria in my dreams so naturally I had no idea who it belonged to.

"I have no clue Bev." She opens a drawer and sees other random things that I had found throughout the house lately.

"I think it's J.D. He likes to go to the neighbors and root through their garbage."

"This isn't new?" I nod no and clean up around the house. I find no more random clothes. Beverly goes to make dinner for me since I rarely cook for myself so I go outside to check on Wes. I join him on the porch where he's sitting on one of the lounge chairs.

"Dude this is a love story." I nod.

"Yes I am well aware of that." She shakes his head as he finishes the last page I have.

"You can't write a love story. Only women read those." I look at him confused. Why did it matter who read it? As long as people were reading it I was fine.

"Is it any good?"

"This girl seems too good to be true, but she is a figment of your imagination so I'm not surprised."

"Is it good Wes?"

"It's good, but I don't think it's what Roberts meant when he told you to write. He's expecting a sweeping expose on the upper class. More of a sequel to Catching Up." I sigh. Everyone wanted a sequel to Catching Up and I just couldn't give that.

"I want to write this."

"Then nothing will stop you." Wes gets up and goes inside to join Beverly. I join them for dinner after putting the story away. Dinner is quiet and then Beverly packs up the extra food for me as left overs. They leave without shortly after and I write a little bit more about Aria.

_She appeared to me like a dream and we had been together for a year now. All the mysteries of our relationship were clearing up and we were almost free to be together. She was now a senior in high school and I was no longer her teacher. We had told her parents that we were together and her mother was coming around. There was no hope for her father; he detested me and our entire relationship. Aria rarely talked to him preferring to spend time with her mother. But everyday with Aria felt like I had just met her. We never ran out of things to talk about and we rarely fought. We had our own things to do and there were things we did together. We even started going out on dates in public. People, at first thought it was weird, but slowly everyone is forgetting. And I feel stronger and invincible with her by my side. She saw things through a different lens. She saw things in a creative different way. And I was absolutely in love with her._

* * *

**Make sure to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my bed to my phone going off. I jerked up and remembered I had a meeting with Roberts today about my new book. I had been up late working on another chapter of the book.

"Roberts I know." I change out the shirt I had fallen asleep in and into a new one. I grab the book and go downstairs while Roberts keeps talking my ear off. I slide shoes on and then I see J.D.

"Shit..."

"What Fitz?"

"I have to walk J.D." I walk over to J.D. to get the door open to let him out when a voice says she will do it.

"Thanks." I look over at a slim beautiful brunette wearing only a t-shirt of mine making breakfast. I look twice quickly. It was Aria. I thought I was going crazy. I shut my phone off and put the book down and run upstairs. I must be going crazy. It finally happened. Most great authors had some problem in their life that led to their death and mine was craziness. I sit down on the bed and call my brother.

"Wes, there's a woman in my house." My brother laughs.

"You probably got drunk and hooked up with some fan last night." I don't laugh.

"No Wes it's _her_." I make sure to accent the word her so my brother will pick up that the girl is Aria, but he isn't bright enough to get my hint.

"Who?"

"_Her. _Aria. The girl from my book. It's her. She's in my kitchen wearing one of my shirts cooking breakfast." Wes laughs like I've just said the funniest thing ever.

"Dude you're losing it. I've got to go Leo needs me." He hangs up on me and I go out to see Aria right there before me.

"Ezra, are you okay?" I jump back in surprise.

"Are you real?" She laughs.

"Of course I'm real. Are you alright honey?" I run across the hall and lock the door. I'm all alone with only my typewriter and a few rumpled suits. I go through the suits and find the card of that girl that hit on me at the event. I pull out my cell and dial the number and we agree to meet for brunch at a little bistro only ten minutes away. I leave the room and run into Aria again. She has changed out of the shirt and is now wearing a loose blue dress with red tights and black flats. Her hair is perfectly wavy. She's just like I imagined. She can't be real. I run away from her and jet out of the house before she can follow me.

I get to the bistro just as my date arrives there.

"I don't believe you ever formerly introduced yourself to me. Your name?"

"I'm Jackie. I just love your writing. Are you working on anything new?" I nod.

"Actually I was working on a new story, but I don't know if I'm going to continue it."My phone is buzzing constantly. It's probably Roberts wondering where I am, but I needed to be with someone who I didn't know.

"What's it about?" She looked at me with lust in her eyes. I could tell she was excited to be having lunch with me, but I could also tell she didn't want to only have lunch with me. I felt like I was cheating on Aria even though she wasn't real. I still felt like i was betraying my imagination by meeting with Jackie.

"It's a love story about a teacher who falls in love with his student." She smiles. She would probably love it. Romantic stories like that ringed with the romantic souls like Jackie who was probably crushing on more than just me at the moment. She smiled like she had that one professor she wouldn't mind risking it all for.

"Sounds romantic." She moves her chair closer to mine and I just let her. I can feel her breathing get heavier and there seems to be something she wants to say, but she can't quite find the words to say it.

"But I stopped writing it for a while." She smiles and nods like she cares what I'm saying. She's probably thinking "I'm so lucky to be having lunch with someone famous I hope he fucks me hard and I can tell everyone I know that I fucked him."

"Excuse me." I look up and see Aria there. I ignore her. You're going crazy Ezra. She tries again, "Excuse me...Ezra...Ezra..." Jackie turns and sees Aria.

"Do you know her?" Jackie can see Aria. Aria is real.

"Wait you can see her?" Aria folds her arms and starts tapping her foot. She's waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, do you know her?" I get up and Aria runs away. She's probably crying. I grab her and pull her close.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was going crazy. I didn't know you were real." She hits my chest and pulls away and I chase her. I see her blue tights and grab her and start carrying her to an alley where we can talk.

"Aria, I'm sorry. I was stupid." She slaps me and then hugs me. In my book Aria could never stay mad at me for too long. I had written her exactly the way I wanted her to be and now she was actually here for me to have.

"Let's go home honey." She grabs my hand and we walk home like the whole incident didn't happen.

"I was looking for you to tell you that you're brother is coming over for dinner tonight, but you weren't answering my calls." So it wasn't Roberts calling me.

"Wes is coming over?" She nods.

"I'm thinking of making meatloaf with potatoes and veggies. I have to go shop for the ingredients since you have nothing in your fridge so why don't you go home and write some and I'll be back soon." I walk her to the nearby store and pull her in close. The kiss is kismet. Aria was the perfect girl for me since I had created her with my mind. Our kiss was the most powerful thing I had ever felt and I had wanted nothing more than to just stand there and kiss her all day. She goes in the store leaving me there by myself lost.

I wasn't crazy. I wasn't going crazy. I had brought my dream girl, my idol, my muse to life. Aria was real. Her story was real. And all I had to do was write it.

* * *

**I really enjoyed that last sentence. One of my favorite things I've ever written and I've written a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

My brother came over for dinner while Aria was still cooking. I had sent him numerous texts and calls that Aria was real so he had come over early to check things out.

"Hello, you must be Wes." Wes seems taken aback by Aria. She was beautiful I could tell from the looks she got when we went out to get a pan for the meatloaf. Men on the streets gave me looks of jealously that I had captured this beautiful wild thing and that she only had eyes for me. They shake hands and Wes whistles under his breath signaling his approval for her.

"We just have something to take care of quickly." Wes and I run upstairs to test the writing Aria thing.

"Write something. Something we will notice right away." I rack my brain for something we would both notice right away.

"Make her speak german instead of English."

"How about French."

_Aria loved the French language. She found it romantic and sensual. She often spoke French to Ezra while rubbing his shoulders to turn him on. She delighted in the way the words rolled off her tongue. She sometimes spoke French without even noticing it._

"Garçons, le temps de dîner." Wes and I look at each other. Aria had spoken French to tell us it's time for dinner.

"Dude she just spoke French." I nod.

"You can control everything she does to have your own freakin' barbie doll." I lean back in my chair. Aria was real and I could write whatever I wanted and she would do it without even knowing.

_But even though Aria loved the French language her heart was English and therefore no matter how hard she fought it she spoke English a majority of the time to Ezra._

I hear the ding of the typewriter and hear Aria call up to us.

"Dinnertime!" Wes and I clamor downstairs to eat dinner. Aria was an exceptional cook. I had written numerous times about the romantic dinner she made for me before I came home from teaching. This was when I was still her teacher and we couldn't go out. But tasting real food that she had created was amazing. We wrap up the dinner and Wes bonds with Aria more. They seem to get close without me even writing it. Aria was a people's person, but that didn't mean everyone had to be her friend. She talked more with people who liked to talk, but could also dwell in awkward silences with people who spoke less. Aria was adaptable which was just what I needed her to be. She was perfect.

"I should get back home. Bev is probably over the wall with Leo." We bid him good-bye and then Aria went to clean. This day felt like a dream and I was afraid to go to bed since I didn't want to wake up to find Aria wasn't real and I was just crazy.

"I love you Ezra." She comes up behind me as I finish up a book for a friend. She wraps her arms around me in a hug and went upstairs to get ready for bed. It seemed like she had always been there in my life. Like she wasn't a character in my book. She was real. I got into bed and she crawled in beside me and we cuddled before we each drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and turned over. Aria wasn't there. I knew it was too good to be true. It was just a dream.

I walk downstairs and smell the most delicious smell I had ever smelled. I see Aria wearing one of my shirts cooking french toast and eggs. She sees me and blows me a kiss before returning to her cooking. She looked beautiful with her messy sex hair and her flawless skin. She could have been a model if I had written it that way.

"What do you want to do today Aria?" She shrugs and smile. Her smile was perfection and lit up every room she walked into.

"I believe you have some writing to do. I think I'll go shopping for a little bit and then your brother and his girlfriend will be coming over for game night." She sets a plate down in front of me and I start eating right away. The food is delicious and I'm almost half-way done when she places a milk glass in front of me. She smiles and then walks off to help herself.

After breakfast I change from the clothes I was wearing yesterday into new clothes. Aria changes out of my shirt into a tight blue dress with black tights and black flats. She throws her hair up in a pony tail and adds a motorcycle jacket. She kisses my check before grabbing her blue clutch and then leaves. I sit at the typewriter unsure what to write. Aria was already perfect in every way so I didn't want to mess up her looks or her personality. I decided to write more plot.

_Aria went to the store and bought sexy lingerie. She wanted to look extra nice for Ezra tonight at dinner so in addition to the lingerie she bought a body hugging pink dress that accented her tiny waist and her delicate breast. She bought new heels for the occasion too. She went to the grocery store and bought everything she would need for dinner and then headed back home to drop everything off. After she did that she went back out to shop for new games to play with Wes since Ezra didn't own anything. She was gone for a good bit of time trying to spend the day out of the house and in the sun which was fine by Ezra because all he wanted was for her to be happy. _

I step away from the typewriter and hear Aria come home. She set the bags down and then went back out to get the games. I hadn't dictated what time she would be back, but if she didn't get back home by 4 I would go up and write it. I grab a book near me that I was reading for a friend and continue where I was. The time flies by before I finish it and sees it's almost 2. I fix a sandwich for myself and eat quickly before I check my phone for message. Roberts had called and texted a few times. I ignore them and move on. Whig had called me once and sent me a mass text inviting me to a party, but I delete it. Wes texts me just as I put my phone down saying he is heading over for some "bro time." I clean the house until he shows up.

"Dude are you still writing about her?"

"Of course." Wes shakes his head.

"Promise me you will stop." I think it through. Do I want to give this up? I had written the story so Ezra and Aria have a happy ending so she will stay with me regardless of whether or not I write.

"I promise." We slap hands like we did when we were younger. I go upstairs and change into fresh clothes. I grab the Aria story and put it into the desk drawer so I wouldn't be tempted. I hear the door open and hear Wes welcome Aria. She came home without me telling her to. Before I head downstairs I lock the drawer and put the key beside the typewriter. I no longer needed to write my dream Aria when I had the real thing right in front of me.

* * *

**Make sure to review!**


End file.
